Twenty Eight Ratchets
by Straya
Summary: [Gen1] Written for the 28 ficlets meme, several short stories regarding everyone's favorite Autobot medic. May include other supporting characters, both canon and OC.
1. On Vacation Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

_Author Note: ...so what is this? As some of you may know, there was a meme going around LiveJournal recently called "Twenty-Eight insert character name here." Basically, a meme where you chose a character and then people on your friends list would pick one or two bits off the list. You would then take each request and write 100-300 words worth of fic about the character and chosen topic. To give you a basic idea, some of the topics were things like "Naughty character", "Book Reading character" and "Angsty character." _

_The following ficlets are some of the ones I wrote for my chosen character - Ratchet (although many of these include supporting characters such as Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Spike and even a few OCs I made up on the spot). Please be aware that this is not an invitation, necessarily, to suggest new claims/topics. If I'm in the mood, I'll write new ones and add them, but for now I'm just adding in the ones I've already written via LJ requests. And will there be a total of twenty-eight ficlets? I guess we'll see. For now this story as a whole is just sporting the title because it came out of the "Twenty-Eight" meme. :)_

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets**

_"On Vacation Ratchet"_

He was going to kill Sideswipe. ...slowly and painfully.

Dangling from a steel cable net attached to the medbay ceiling via a pulley setup, Ratchet contemplated the number of ways he could punish the red Lambo. As it was, the medic still wasn't sure if it was a fortunate or unfortunate thing that the room was completely empty and that it was only about four in the morning. Ratchet had fallen asleep in his office just after midnight and after coming to, had decided to check the main medbay area to be sure it was clear. Wheeljack had been the last mech through to the CMO's knowledge, and if the place was to be ready for any emergency, they couldn't afford to have any tools laying about.

Little did Ratchet realize that during his nap, a couple of trouble-making robo-turkies had come through and set up a little surprise for him. He figured he could cut through the steel net with one of his onboard laser scalpels, but he didn't fancy a twenty foot drop to the floor, either...especially since he was almost upside down. He'd have to somehow get himself turned around so he wouldn't land on his cranial unit...or just wait for Hoist or First Aid or someone to walk in and find him.

And honestly, the hand written letter Sideswipe had left attached to the netting didn't help matters, either.

_Hey Grouchypants! Sunny and I thought you needed a well deserved break, but you're so lousy at taking vacations on your own that we figured you'd need a hand. So enjoy the hammock we set up for you and we'll see you later for a shot of high-grade, on the house! _

_Love, Sideswipe _

_P.S.: Do you like those little umbrella toothpick things in your drinks or not?_


	2. Book Reading Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets**_ - "Book Reading Ratchet"_

"I can't believe how bad the timing was... I just won't be able to apologize to him enough."

"Ah, you know Ratch. He'll glitch and moan about things like this, but he really can't get that mad. Besides, how were you and Spike to know that Megatron would pick a time like this to launch a major strike? Normally we wouldn't have had to empty the Ark like that, but they hit so many sites at once."

"Daniel can be such a handful, though. He's just at that age where he wants to get into everything."

Wheeljack chuckled as he approached the CMO's office, Carly walking alongside him. Fortunately, the casualties from the recent skirmishes had been so few that Hoist and First Aid were able to handle the repairs on their own, leaving the chief engineer to help their human friend locate her son and the Autobot medic...who had unfortunately been one of the only 'Bots left in the Ark to look after Daniel while the rest of the crew was away.

"We've got a couple of 'Bots here who're much the same way," the Lancia assured his companion as he tapped the access code into the code box at the door's side. "Ratchet's got more tolerance than most give him credit for, anyway."

As the door slid open, however, both were greeted by a rather surprising sight.

Ratchet was in his chair, the back of it tilted so he was at a forty five degree angle, the small form of a four year old Daniel curled up in a nest of blankets, settled into the crook of the medic's right arm. Both were out cold, an Autobot sized copy of _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ dangling from the CMO's left hand.

"Well, what'd ya know?" Wheeljack chuckled softly, headfins glowing a soft blue.

Carly put one hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "If only I had a camera with me..."

"Heh, probably better ya don't," the engineer replied, the smile evident in his voice. "That'd really set the old 'bot off. Besides, I don't think the crayon all over his chestplate and windshield add too much to his paintjob."

Stepping back outside with Carly, Wheeljack shut the door again. No harm in leaving the pair be for a bit longer...


	3. Naive Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets**_ - "Naive Ratchet"_

He couldn't help but stare. Sure, he'd seen the insides of a mechs several times over - he wasn't one of the academy's best students for nothing. He'd assisted in several operations, both minor and major, and even witnessed the loss of a few patients. It happened from time to time, especially with the very old. But this... This was just...

"Easy, kid. Don't lose it on me, now. I need ya at m'side an' payin' attention!"

The voice snapped the young doctor back to reality. His mentor was eying him through slightly glowing optics, a deep frown on his faceplate. As one of the elder surgeon's hands fell on Ratchet's shoulder, he nodded once.

"Yeah... Yeah, I got it. I'll be fine. Let's...let's do this."

Cravata nodded in return. "Yer one of my finest students. An' we both knew this day would come from the moment we got word 'bout the 'Cons invading the southern territories. Jus' follow my lead an' you'll be fine."

The transport came to a halt, the treaded vehicle able to make it down the rough terrain to where the target area lay. As student and mentor disembarked with the rest of the medical team, Ratchet felt his relays jolting again as he surveyed the field, the ground literally heaped with disfigured and broken bodies. Oil and mech fluids pooled nearby, recently set free in the heat of battle.

_...so many injuries...so many dead... I never imagined one mech could inspire so much chaos, so much pain. By the Matrix, is this how it's to be from now on? For as long as Megatron is loose? Primus, give me strength... My mentor needs me. My patients need me. Life...just isn't going to be the same, anymore..._


	4. Silly Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets** - _"Silly Ratchet"_

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

"He doesn't look too okay. I think he's hit his limit."

"I didn't think that'd happen so quick. He's a big mech!"

Ratchet stared back at the two 'Bots in front of him. Dazed and confused, it took him a couple of 'kliks to realize they were talking about him.

"...'m fine, guys," he managed to slur out. "Jus' a...a little...um... Say, I didn't know you had a brother, Flywheel."

The red mech blinked. "Um, I don't. Ratchet, are you sure you're okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

The surgeon-in-training made a vague attempt to focus on the search and rescue mech's hand as he held it up. "Er, four?"

"He's only holding up two, Ratch," Lifeline said, the darker air rescue bot shaking his head. "I think it's time to call it a night. You take one arm, Fly, I'll get the other."

Pulling the white and red out of his chair, the pair hauled him out of the oil bar and back onto the street, intending to walk his aft to the nearest transport station so he could get home safely. No sense in making a tanked mech drive himself. When the trio finally reached the station, the two still in control of their motor functions putting up with one lame question after another from their plastered companion, they parked him on a bench to wait for the next ride out.

"Poor guy can't hold his energon," Lifeline commented. "Good mech, bad drinker. Probably shouldn't take him out like this, again. Especially since he's got to meet with his mentor next solar cycle. That Cravata is such a cranky glitch."

Flywheel shrugged. "Oh, Ratch just needs to build up his tolerance. Give him time. This was only his first time really puttin' 'em back."

"Yeah, I guess, but--HEY! Where'd he go?"

Both mechs cast around, momentarily stunned by the sudden disappearence of their friend. But a shout down the way caught their attention and they both turned to see Ratchet engaged in a heated arguement...with a lamppost. For several moments, all they could do was watch, like a pair of rubberneckers passing a bad road accident. Both ran forward as things got worse, however, Ratchet apparently trying to start a fight with the lamppost. One bad swing later and he'd knocked his forehead into the pole, putting himself out flat.

"Oh slag! He's completely out!" Flywheel exclaimed as they reached him. "Now what?"

Lifeline grinned. "We carry him onto the next transport, escort him home...and then wait for him to wake up. I can't wait to tell him he got in a fight with a street pole and _lost_."


	5. Excited Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

Author Note: Despite the topic, this one's a bit of a downer. I promise to make the next one a bit more uplifting. Heh.

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets** - _"Excited Ratchet"_

"You guys go any slower an' you'll be goin' backwards! Get'a move on, already!"

"We're moving! We're moving! Primus..."

Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle at the "arguement" between Ironhide and Brawn. The orders had come so quickly, they'd barely had time to get ready for it, but not a single one of them was really complaining. No, far from it. How long had it been, now? Almost six months?

"Will you two please keep it down?" Prowl requested as he finished packing up a set of data pads. "You will have plenty of time to harass one another, later."

"Eh, let 'em be, Prowl," Ratchet responded with a smirk. "They're just excited. I gotta admit I am, too."

The 2IC nodded with a frown. "Yes. I admit I'm greatly anticipating our arrival. This is home, more or less, but since we left it so long ago... Ah well."

It was then their comms crackled to life. "You mechs ready to roll, or what? Prime's gettin' ancy!"

"Prepped and ready, Jazz," Prowl answered as he put away the last data pad. The black and white then glanced at the medic. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's." Grinning from audio to audio, Ratchet grabbed the last of his personal supplies and followed Prowl as he and the rest headed for the launch site. _Gonna be so great to see Earth again. I never thought I'd miss it like this, but it...and everyone we left behind to come here... Be there soon, Wheeljack. High-grade'll be on me. I've missed ya so much, buddy._

"Five, four, three..."

Cliffjumper's voice counted down the launch sequence over the comm speakers once all four mechs had boarded the shuttle and completed pre-flight.

"...two, one... Blast off!"

The thrusters on the shuttle roared to life, sending the craft skyward bound. Back at the watch tower, Prime watched as it departed, hoping the numb feeling he suddenly felt in his relays was just a case of stress and nerves and nothing more.

"Now all we need is a little energon, and a lot of luck..."


	6. Exploring Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets** - _"Exploring Ratchet"_

"Is this going to take long? I mean, it's not like I have anywhere to be, but still...this is kind of embarrassing. And Sideswipe did say he was sorry and that I could kick him one in the aft if he wanted, but I don't think that's really necessary."

"Blue, for all the trouble he's caused, I'LL kick Sideswipe in the aft. Now hold still!"

"He doesn't really mean it, you know. Or well, he does, but he doesn't. You know what I mean, right? And I would hold still, but this kind of tickles. And feels weird at the same time. It couldn't have gone that far in, could it? It hasn't been in there that long and I--"

"BLUE!" Ratchet stopped what he was doing long enough to grasp the young gunner by the shoulders and push him down flat against the work table again. Gritting his dental plates, the CMO glared down at his patient, who blinked back in surprise. "Stop. Moving. Around. I'll never GET it OUT at this rate!"

Bluestreak nodded once, suddenly looking very nervous. "Sorry. But um...you don't think it died, do you? Because that would be horrible. I wouldn't want that. It didn't mean for this to happen and--"

Ratchet shuttered his optics tightly for a moment. _Primus, give me strength! It's days like this I knew I should have skipped out on the academy and gone straight into engineering!_ "...can you still feel it moving?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"Then don't YOU move. Got it? You move too much and some internal part might squash it and kill it. Then I'll have to leave off with the search and rescue effort, and switch over to clean-up and scrape out. So... Lay. STILL."

Finally falling silent and still, Bluestreak stared up at the ceiling of medbay. He could feel the medic fishing around in his internals, but since nothing was damaged and nothing was being mucked with too much, he couldn't say it really hurt. No, it was more like a mildly uncomfortable feeling. Sort of intrusive, but not to a level where he wanted to swat Ratchet's hands away. Blue knew the CMO was the best one for the job, despite all his cursing and grumbling while he worked. Every so often, a tiny, tinny, scraping sound would echo up from the younger Cybertronian's insides, causing Ratchet to redouble his efforts and possibly alter the direction he was moving in.

"Ah HA!" Standing up straight, Ratchet held up the culprit between the pinchers of one of his wrist tools, the little gray mouse squirming about and squeaking shrilly. "Slippery devil. You're lucky I don't give you over to Steeljaw."

Sitting up, Blue grinned. "And here I was really starting to worried I'd accidentally squished him. Can I take it back outside, Ratchet? I'll be careful. He won't get back inside my chassis. I promise."

Ratchet dropped the mouse into a nearby plastic container and went about the business of closing up Blue's panels and housing before letting him off the table. "Alright, but be careful. I don't want that thing loose in the Ark. And if you see Sideswipe, you tell him he's not allowed to bring in wild animals, anymore. If I catch him playing with the local wildlife again, even if he DOESN'T mean any harm, I'll drop a cockroach into his internals the next time I have to patch his sorry aft up!"

"Don't worry, I will. And thank you, Ratchet!" Taking the container in hand, Blue hurried out of medbay and down the hallway in the direction of the dorms. Halfway there, he ran into Sideswipe. "Oh, hey Sides. Ratchet got the mouse out. Um...thanks for taking the blame for this one. I'm supposed to let Mickey go now, but--"

"Hey, no problem, Blue. Just don't take your pet outside of your room again. For a rodent, he's kinda cute. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to him. Oh, and here." The red Twin dropped a small pouch in Blue's free hand before heading off. "Snitched that out of the human supplies we've got around here. Don't want your buddy starving, either!"

"Thanks, Sides!" Grinning, Bluestreak continued to his room, where he returned the mouse to its cage. "I know I'm not supposed to be keeping you in here, but you're a really good listener. Just try not to get out again, okay? I really don't want to have to change your name to Houdini."


	7. On His Knees Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets** - _"On-His-Knees Ratchet"_

Where had that slagging thing gotten off to? And why was it that whenever one dropped something, it had to somehow spin away across the floor and under some bit of shelving or a table or something? Wait... There it was! Closing his fingers around the wayward laser scalpel, Ratchet drew it out from under the bottom storage area of a work table with a triumphant grin.

His happiness was momentary, however, as he moved to stand back up...and discovered he could not. Pain lanced up his spinal relays as he attempted to push himself upright, one hand still planted against the flooring while the other held the recently recovered tool.

_Slaggit all! Now what? ...errors in diagnostics? Great. There's some kind of electrical interruption in my back relay connections, more than likely. Of all the fragging times for this to happen!_

Glancing around, he noted with rising irritation that he was alone in medbay at the moment. That changed to outright aggravation a few nanokliks later as First Aid came through one of the side doors.

"Boss?" the Protectobot questioned as he approached. "Are you alright?"

"Do I LOOK alright to you?" the CMO shot back, one optic narrowed as he turned his head to glare at the other mech. "My back just went out on me!"

First Aid frowned behind his mask as he moved closer, resting one hand on his superior's shoulder. "That would explain why you're down on your hands and knees. When was the last time you saw Hoist for periodic maintenance work?"

"Honestly, slagged if I can remember. But how about we save the blasted 'I told you so!' scrap for later and get me off the floor?"

"I'm gonna need some help," the other admitted. "Hold on. I'll call Hoist."

A few breem or so later saw Ratchet up on an examination table, Hoist running a few scans with First Aid's help. They'd also been joined by Wheeljack, who happened to be with the head of maintenance when the call for assistance came through from First Aid.

"So how old are you now, Ratch?" Wheeljack teased, turning his head to look his friend in the faceplate, grin evident in his voice and the warm orange flash of his headfins. "Old mech like you... Dunno if you should be by yourself, anymore. Maybe you need a walker or something?"

"Very funny, finhead," the CMO growled back, looking very much like a harassed, wounded animal. "If we're going to talk about my age, how about we talk about the last time you forgot to unplug a supercharger and nearly set the labs on fire?"

"Children," Hoist interrupted as he worked. "Please. This is going to take some time and delicate work on my part. And afterwards, someone is going to have to make sure the good doctor here gets a good bit of old fashioned bed rest."

First Aid held one hand up immediately. "Don't look at me. When something happens to Ratchet, running medbay becomes my job."

Hoist nodded. "Well, then... Thank you for volunteering, Wheeljack. We all know you're used to dealing with Ratchet when he's down and out, anyway."

The chief engineer facepalmed. Ratchet put on a wicked smile.

"Awww, you wanna get me some high-grade, 'Jack? This old mech is going to need a lot of that, ya know."

"Oh, but I'm so absent-minded!" Wheeljack retorted, fins suddenly flashing an evil neon green. "I might forget who I'm taking care or even where I left you!"

"I'll make sure ya don't! You think I'm loud now? You know what happens when I get started!"

"Ratchet, the entire ARK knows what happens when you get started."

Hoist sighed as the "bickering" continued. "I need a vacation."

"Wherever you're going, take me with you," First Aid chuckled. "Going to be very noisy down here, what with the 'old married couple' at each other's throats for the next couple of days."


	8. Jealous Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets** - _"Jealous Ratchet"_

Another long day in the Ark medical bay. For the Autobot CMO, any day that brought more than a few injuries as a result of a Decepticon attack was a long, busy day, but this one had been more stressful and tiresome than usual.

As he wiped off the last of the tables, Rathet noticed Sparkplug on his way out out of the main area, one arm around Spike's shoulders as he guided the tired teenager towards the halls. The two humans had been helping out with repairs on injured mechs for the last ten hours straight and needed time out. As he watched them depart, however, Ratchet couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he observed the father-and-son relationship in action.

Cybertronians did not have family the way humans did; they sometimes were fortunate to share a split spark with another and end up with a sibling. Sometimes the relationship between creator and creation might be particularly special, but aside from that...

Ratchet had assisted Wheeljack in creating the Dinobots, but they were too indepedent and stubborn for the most part to really foster a creator and creation relationship properly. And though he had also helped bring about the existence of the Arielbots, they generally kept to themselves and did not necessarily feel they owed much to mechs like Ratchet. No, the only real ties the medic felt towards anyone that even began to approach something of that nature was the "bond" he had with First Aid.

And that was probably why Ratchet was jealous of Sparkplug.

Spike, being as young as he was, had a chance to do whatever he wanted with his life. Sparkplug often spoke of his son going away to college in a few years to choose a career, to really make something of himself. The two had a life outside of the Cybertronian faction war and a bond that went deeper than anything the Autobots (save perhaps the Twins) could fully comprehend. Additionally, Sparkplug didn't have to worry about what might happen to Spike in the long run. The one he raised and mentored could make clear and decisive choices, get married, and raise his own family.

First Aid was the closet thing Ratchet had to a student and maybe even a son. He was loathe to admit it in front of anyone, but the CMO cared more for the junior medic than just about anyone else, save perhaps Wheeljack and Optimus Prime. But unlike Spike, First Aid didn't have as many choices in life. He had practically been born into a war that was millions of years old and unless a resolution was found soon, would likely live and die in wartime as so many before him had already done. The mech was trying to live the life of a pacifist, which deeply concerned Ratchet. A long time ago, he too had thought he could get by without ever harming another living thing, but the Decepticons changed that, forced him to take up arms to defend himself and those he cared for. Many times, Ratchet got the impression that First Aid would rather perish than harm another living thing...and in the CMO's mind, letting a Decepticon live and losing his only student was hardly a fair exchange.

At the same time, Ratchet wasn't sure he could ever tell First Aid exactly how he felt. Unlike Sparkplug, the boxy red and white had a reputation to maintain; his surly demeanor kept upstarts like the Twins in line. Ratchet's orders were law on his own turf and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk showing a softer side to anyone, even though it was more than present just under the surface. But there were times he'd come close, so very close to crossing the line.

Today had been one of those days.

As the last of the medbay staff took their leave, Ratchet shut the doors and walked over to the berths still occupied by the wounded and recently repaired. They would need to stay the night to be sure they would be in good shape in the long run. As he walked down the line, checking infusions and vital signs, he passed Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and finally...First Aid. The young medic had taken a direct hit to the chest while trying to work on Blue in the field and likely would not be back online again until morning.

Resting one hand on First Aid's helm, Ratchet leaned over him with a pained expression. "Gonna be here with you all night. So rest easy an' I'll see when you come around again, kiddo."

He then dimmed the lights and pulled a chair up to a nearby, clear table to work over some data pads. Long day...equally long night.


	9. Playing With Kids Ratchet

_Disclaimer: The Transformers and all related material belong to Hasbro, concept originally created and licensed through Takara Co. LTD._

-------

**Twenty-Eight Ratchets** - _"Playing with Kids Ratchet"_

How had he let them talk him into this? This was ridiculous, embarrassing and a waste of time. Things like this were for the Twins, Tracks, Jazz, Blaster, Bumblebee... Scrap, HALF the other 'Bots at the Ark, but no. OH no. They'd told him he needed to come along and deal with this situation.

Slagging rascals and retrorats, all of 'em.

"C'mon, Ratch. Warm up a little, huh? You're gonna put the crowd off!" Jazz encouraged, elbowing the medic, who stubbornly refused to get involved with all the insanity around them.

"This isn't my shtick and you KNOW it," he growled back. "How did I let you talk me into this? A _convention_, Jazz? Really... I have work back at the Ark to take care of."

Jazz grinned. "So let First Aid and Hoist handle it, already. Wheeljack had no problems comin'. Even Ironhide ended up gettin' into this. And it's like I told ya when we got approached for this thing, it's free publicity. Good PR for us. Ya know as well as I do that it started with sighting photos back in 1984, then news broadcasts and ended up turning into news websites and even _fan sites_ when the internet finally got big. Some dude decided it'd be cool to collect the fan sites into web rings, fan art started showin' up and before ya knew it, some company decided it was time to put out an action figure line. Just prototypes for now, but ya never know how things'll go."

"If that's your roundabout way'a telling me I got fans--"

"I ain't gotta say a thing. Check that action out, right there."

From where the group of Autobots stood in the blocked off section of convention center parking lot, Jazz pointed out a gaggle of college age girls giggling and pointing at the pair of them. Nearby, many of the other 'Bots were already engaged in conversations with convention attendees, signing autographs and posing for photos.

Ratchet blinked his optic shutters, faceplates flushing. "They're pointing at YOU, Jazz."

"No they ain't. That one right there's got a red cross drawn on her white t-shirt. And that one there's got--"

"A...plushie," Ratchet interrupted, hanging his head in defeat. "Primus, you have GOT to be kidding me. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Dunno, but I'm gonna have to leave you to figure that one out on your own," Jazz replied before heading off. "I promised a couple'a guys I'd show 'em my first class sound system!"

Left to his own devices, Ratchet wasn't sure whether to just give in and put up with the convention attendees for the next six hours or just excuse himself with a small white lie, such as Hoist calling him back to the Ark for help with a project. Before he could make up his mind, however, the college girls managed to get closer and one of them held out a notepad for the medic to autograph. From all the stuttering, he managed to gather that she was a medical student, combination science fiction fan. Well, fragging great. Sitting down, Ratchet extended a precision tool from his right wrist and used it to grip the offered sharpie marker, as his one fingers were too large to handle the pen. His consent to defeat, however, caused a new outburst of giggling from the other girls, who then all wanted autographs as well. Similar situations repeated themselves for the next few hours, the CMO slowly loosening up bit by bit to the point where he found he didn't mind the attention too much, anymore.

Towards the end of the day, convention security began to move in to clear the parking lot, shooing away the last of the attendees so the Autobots could finally clear out. While Tracks talked security into allowing him two more minutes to pose with a couple of fans, however, a mother and her daughter managed to get in through the gates despite warnings that the lot was closing.

"Hey, Ratch," Ironhide said as he noticed the approaching pair. "I think they're here ta see you."

Before the medic could question how the old mech knew, the little girl rushed up to him and hugged his leg. Startled into silence, Ratchet could only watch as her mother finally caught up, nearly out of breath.

"I'm so sorry," she managed, one hand on her chest. "We were late getting here because of a bad accident on the highway and even after attempting a detour we got lost. Wendy was just so determined to meet you. Her father was a doctor and he, well..."

"It's fine," Ratchet replied, hazarding a guess that since the father wasn't there that he either wasn't able to be there...or was no longer around to come along, given his wife had referred to him in past tense. "Did you... I mean, did she...?"

"Maria hurt her arm yesterday," the little girl supplied, holding up the doll. "You're my favorite Autobot and I see you on the news almost all the time and if anyone can make her better, you can. Right? Mommy said you can make anyone better!"

Nearby, Ironhide forced the others to clear out in a hurry. Jazz was grinning like an idiot, but the old veteran wasn't about to let a crowd put the boxy red and white on the spot.

"Well, I...ah," Ratchet began as he knelt down. Looking at the child's hopeful expression he frowned a little, then held out one hand. "Alright, let's see."

As the girl laid the doll in his open palm, he saw that her arm had nearby been torn completely out at the shoulder. Somehow, the stitching had come undone.

"Maria is her favorite," the mother explained with a half-smile. "I've patched her up before, but Wendy was so insistent about this. I hope it's not too much trouble. I know you're used to working on other robots and not things like this."

Ratchet shuttered his optics briefly. "An injury is an injury. I'll take care of it."

Fortunately, since coming to Earth, Ratchet had added supplies to his onboard tools and compartments to deal with organic wounds as well as Cybertronian injuries. One never knew when Spike or Sparkplug might need emergency treatment. Wrist tools snaking out once again, Ratchet chose the extensions that supported tools for surgical stitches. Actions quick and precise, he made short work of the tear, reattaching the doll's arm to her shoulder and tacking the fabric of her dress down over the patch job. Then, to make the job look authentic, he brought out a bit of gauze and wrapped it about Maria's upper arm.

"Plenty of rest for the patient, alright?" Ratchet said to Wendy, who squealed with joy and took her doll back, hugging it to her chest.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Doctor Ratchet!" Wendy exclaimed before leaning in to kiss the back of the mech's index finger. "You're the bestest doctor ever!"

Ratchet's faceplate flushed bright red. ...oh, it was going to be weeks before he lived this one down. But, as he looked into the grateful face of the little girl before him, he knew deep down that her smile was worth every minute of teasing he'd get in the days to come.


End file.
